youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Lion King Simba's Pride". It will appeared on Youtube on May 27, 2020. Cast: *Adult Simba - Nod (Epic) *Adult Nala - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Timon - SpongeBob SquarePants *Pumbaa - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rafiki - Maui (Moana) *Zazu - Blu (Rio) *Baby Kiara - Baby Riley (Inside Out) *Young Kiara - Chelsea (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Adult Kiara - Polly Pocket *Young Kovu - Otto (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Adult Kovu - The Little Prince *Young Vitani - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Adult Vitani - Princess Lumina (Barbie: The Pearl Princess) *Zira - Griselle (Polly Pocket) *Nuka - Lefty Maginnis (Everyone's Hero) *Mufasa's Ghost - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Mandrake (Epic) *Outsiders - Various Female Heroes Characters *Pridelanders - Various Female Heroes Characters Scenes Index: *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 1 - He Lives in You *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 2 - Brother's Little Girl *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 3 - The Baby-Sitters *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 4 - Crocodiles Attack/Meet Griselle *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 5 - "We Are One" *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 6 - The Outsiders *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 7 - "My Lullaby" *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 8 - Polly Pocket's First Hunt *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 9 - Wildfire! *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 10 - Little Prince to the Rescue/At Pride Rock/Nod's Nightmare *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 12 - Nod Seeks Counsel *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 13 - "Upendi" *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 14 - Ambush! *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 15 - Little Prince's Exile "One of Us" *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 16 - Polly Pocket Defies Her Brother *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 17 - "Love Will Find a Way" *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 18 - War! *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 19 - One Once Again *The Bomba King 2: Nod's Pride Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Moana *Where's Waldo? *The Iron Giant *Rio 1 & 2 *Epic *Inside Out *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Barbie: Dolphin Magic *Barbie: The Pearl Princess *Polly Pocket *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games *Everyone's Hero *Frozen 1 & 2 *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *Tangled *Aladdin *The Little Prince *Moana *The Little Mermaid *Brave *Pocahontas *Total Drama Island *Beauty and the Beast *Tarzan *Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs